


Ghost’s

by Jessa



Series: HM Server Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst and Fluff, Elder!Malec, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: Alec brings home a new friend for Magnus.The MCD is Chairman Meow (sorry) who’s passed in the last little while and Magnus has been very sad ever since.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM Server Prompt Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850245
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Ghost’s

**Author's Note:**

> For the ‘ghosts’ prompt.

Alec enters the apartment through the fire stair door on the top floor. Before he puts the key inside the lock he puts the little box down on the perforated steel platform. The mature black and white cat inside it mews.

“It’s okay, little friend,” Alec says. “I’m still here even though you can’t see me through those peepholes. I just need to open up this door and then we can go inside and meet your other new Daddy.”

The heavy iron door swings open and Alec bends his aging back to reach down low enough to slip his fingers through the cardboard handles and pick up the little box and take it through to the bedroom.

Light spills inside the room. A crisp slant casts across the bed, arcing over the Magnus-shaped lump still bunkered down beneath the covers. The mature cat mews again.

“I know,” Alec says softly to her, holding up the box to his eyes. “But it’s alright now. We’re here. Inside. This is our home. It’s your home too now. Let me just fix your things, hang on…”

Alec carries the little box to the en-suite and sets it down on the floor. Then he returns to the fire door. Collects the bag of cat things he set down outside when he and the mature cat arrived at the top of the stairs. Alec carries the bag inside.

One thing is very different now. The light still spills inside the room but its slant holds a very crisp angle across the bed. There’s no Magnus-shaped lump inside it anymore.

“Magnus?” Alec calls out softly, walking with the bag towards the en-suite.

What he finds brings the broadest smile to his mouth and the happiest tears to his eyes. The mature cat lies inside Magnus’ arms and Magnus isn’t crying anymore.

“Do they have a name?” he murmurs to Alec very quietly, his voice still affected by tears and days in bed.

“Ghost,” Alec says. “The lady at the shelter said the owners couldn’t look after her anymore so they had to give her up. She seems very gentle. There were other cats there too...but Ghost just sort of looked at me with her big eyes and...I dunno...I just felt like you’d like her too...do you?”

Magnus doesn’t look up at Alec. He’s too busy holding Ghost. Who has lifted her head and relaxed inside Magnus’ arms. And Magnus is stroking her over her sizable tummy. She’s purring.

“I think she likes me,” Magnus whispers.

His voice sounds thick and Alec doesn’t say more. He just starts to unpack the bag full of Ghost’s new things. Food bowl, water bowl, litter and a cat toy.

“I think Chairman Meow would have liked you very much, Ghost,” Alec overhears Magnus say as he unpacks. “You never met him but he was magnificent. I promise that me and your other Daddy, Alexander, will care for you as much as we always cared for him.”


End file.
